


The Pursuit of Stimulating Conversation

by sarcoline



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little drunk!Will, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sassy Will Graham, Sexting, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcoline/pseuds/sarcoline
Summary: Set post-Randall Tier season 2, Will and Hannibal are still shamelessly flirting. This time, Will has some liquid courage that turns sexting into phone sex into... well the tags say it all.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 247





	The Pursuit of Stimulating Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Randall Tier season 2, Will and Hannibal are still shamelessly flirting. This time, Will has some liquid courage that turns sexting into phone sex into... well the tags say it all. 

_Where are you?_

Will had three fingers of whiskey so far this evening. He started drinking with hopes that his desire to talk to Hannibal would be tempered, but instead it made his fingers more nimble. 

_A dinner party of mediocre entertainment. Much less stimulating than what we could possibly discuss._

_I know what could create stimulating conversation between us_

_Tell me Will, I’d love to hear your thoughts._

_A therapy session without the bonds of sobriety_

Before Will knew it, he had unbuckled his belt and imagined Hannibal in some obnoxious but exorbitant three piece suit. Standing around in an ostentatiously-expensive mansion, effortlessly fluttering in and out of conversations, his long masculine fingers gripping a champagne flute. Will’s hands palmed his semi-hard cock from over the cloth of his briefs, desperately trying to imagine that Hannibal’s fingers were gripping him instead. Will came back to reality when his phone buzzed against the hardwood table. 

_In your words, we simply have ‘conversations’, of which we’re not ethically bound to be clear headed. Is this not a conversation?_

_Most people call this texting_

_I’m assuming we’re both not completely sober right now, correct?_

Will slid his hand up and down the shaft harder, imagining Hannibal in a state where he had less boundaries. Where he wasn’t as so reverent and put-together. Sober, high, or any state of mind. 

_Correct_

_We can have stimulating conversations without being bound to any ethical commitments to sobriety. What is on your mind?_

Will’s mind wandered. What if Hannibal was actually drunk? Would he regret this conversation in the morning? A respected professional like Hannibal couldn’t throw away his reputation or practice because of an unethical conversation with a client. 

_I’m apprehensive of your lack of apprehension_

_Elaborate._

_Wouldn’t this be slightly as if you were taking advantage of a patient, Doctor?_

Will set his phone down and took another long gulp of his drink. This was his way of giving Hannibal an out. He hoped that Hannibal didn't respond, that he went back to his austere dinner party with boring conversations. That they forgot this conversation ever happened, and they went back to conversations about death in their therapy sessions. Then, Will's phone vibrated again.

_Do you want me to take advantage of you, Will?_

Will verbally moaned when he read that text. He pulled his jeans down further and let his underwear slide down with them. His erect cock bounced out from the confines of his briefs, wet-tipped. He quickly wrote back a response with one hand, while the other worked up and down his cock. 

_I want you to. In so many ways_

_Tell me how, exactly._

_I’m not great at describing it like this_

Moments later, Will’s screen lit up with Hannibal’s initials and big green bar at the bottom to accept his call. 

“Hannibal,”

“Tell me how, exactly,” 

Will gulped and tried to avoid moaning obscenely into the phone. 

“I think about you bending me over your desk in your office. You rutting around and finger-fucking me, shoving my back down and burying yourself in my ass,” 

“Will,” Hannibal let out a heavy breath. “I’d do so much more than that,”

“Don’t spare any details,” Will chuckled. He could feel his cheeks grow red, more so from the wanton nature of their phone call than the whiskey that preceded it. 

“I might have certain.... proclivities. Ones you might or might not be experienced with or enjoy.”

“Enlighten me, please,” 

“I’d bind your wrists to the arms of the chair in my office. Bind your ankles too, apart with your legs spread. I’d want you completely naked, so I could see your reactions to every little thing I do. I would take you in my mouth and suck mercilessly, dear Will. I want to feel myself impaled on your cock while I work you open with my fingers.”

“Oh my god, Daddy,” 

In a split second, Will’s blood stopped. He nearly went soft, despite his hand being frozen mid-stroke. He didn’t mean for that to come out. It was one of the few things he rarely indulged himself in, and only when pleasuring himself alone. He had never, ever divulged this... proclivity of his own with others, and could barely bring himself to watch porn where it was addressed.

Hannibal’s end of the line broke the silence with some static. Thankfully, his voice followed. 

“Did Daddy tell you that you could stop pleasuring yourself?” 

Will exhaled with pure relief and arousal. “No Daddy, I’ll.... ah,”

“Send me a picture, I want to see how aroused you are,” 

Will swallowed and opened his camera app. He barely looked at it before sending it back to Hannibal.

“I wish I could tie you to that chair and devour you,”

“G-God, me too.” 

“Do you have the necessary tools to pleasure yourself further?” 

Will remembered he had lube in the bathroom cabinet. 

“Yeah,“

“Good. I’ll be arriving in four minutes,” 

Will’s heart and cock simultaneously jumped. 

“What?!?”

“I left the dinner party much earlier into our conversations.”

“That’s... presumptuous,” Will shot back, running his finger down and up his perineum. 

“That’s no way to talk to Daddy, is it now?”

“F-Fuck. Tell me you’re as hard as I am right now,”

“You’ll know exactly how hard I am. Three minutes now.”

Will pulled the phone away from his ear and shucked his jeans off. He quickly grabbed the lube from the cabinet in the bathroom and squeezed a dollop out onto his two fingers. With one leg perched on the sink, Will circled his entrance and plunged in. He worked his fingers ravenously, holding back the little sounds he wanted to make. 

“Daddy,” he moaned. And as if beckoned, Will heard the roar of a car engine outside his house. His dogs, all outside on the porch, skittered to life at the car outside.

Will quickly washed his hands and ran his damp fingers through his hair. This was happening.

He quickly walked back out to the living room, set the lube down on the coffee table, and pulled his pants back up. He hoped his casual attire, tight white t-shirt and oil-stained jeans weren’t too off-putting to Hannibal. 

Moments later, a knock came from the door. Will took a deep breath and approached the threshold to open it. Hannibal, immaculately dressed as ever, smiled at him from the other side of his door.

“Hello Will,”

“Hello Hannibal. Come in,”

Upon Will fully opening the door and moving out of the way to let Hannibal enter, Hannibal pounced. His hands were at Will’s waist, pushing him against the doorway. In one moment, their lips met and they fervently kissed each other in a hot embrace. The slide of Hannibal’s tongue and a his leg pushed between Will’s thighs made a moan escape. Hannibal didn’t, couldn't stop. He pulled Will’s arms up to pin him further against the wall by the forearms, bringing his lips to Will’s ear to teasingly lick and suck. Will breathed heavily and realized how obscenely his bulge must be pressing into Hannibal’s leg right now. 

That was enough for Hannibal to bring their mouths back together. The way Will clutched Hannibal’s hair, how Hannibal bit Will’s bottom lip, and the little noises that escaped them both made their arousals grow even heavier. Will, with Hannibal’s help, undid as many buttons as he could find on the obnoxiously expensive three piece suit. Will broke the kiss to twist them around by the clutch of Hannibal’s hair. Now with Hannibal against the wall, Will sank lower, kissing Hannibal’s collarbone and whatever portions of skin he could find from the various layers of clothing. Eventually, Will found himself on his knees and undoing the zipper of Hannibal’s trousers. He palmed then pulling out Hannibal’s cock from his expensive designer briefs. 

Of course, Hannibal was massive. The beautiful cock in front of him was curved, uncut, and girthy. Will looked up at Hannibal as if to ask permission to continue. 

From above, Hannibal was breathing heavily. In a wordless exchange, Will knew he needed to please his daddy. 

Will hadn’t done this in several years, and certainly not with someone as large as this in recent memory. He lifted Hannibal’s cock up by the shaft and tongued the head, teasingly licking the slit several times. He could feel Hannibal arching his back, trying to get more of that hot mouth on him. 

Will acquiesced and took the uncut head between his lips, properly licking and sucking the glans. He pushed himself deeper on Hannibal’s cock, never relenting on the way his tongue chased the shaft. Will reached the base of his cock and properly bobbed his head, letting the tip hit the back of his throat. 

“W-Will,” 

Will slid off of his cock with a pop, letting the saliva and pre-cum drool down the side of his mouth obscenely. 

“You can fuck my throat. I’m good at it,” 

Hannibal cupped the side of Will’s face and motioned for him to stand. They were standing torso to torso, Hannibal’s wet throbbing cock pressing into the hard texture of Will's jeans. 

Hannibal threw Will back against the wall and gripped his ass, pulling him upwards. Will instinctively threw his legs around Hannibal’s waist, his arms cradling Hannibal’s neck for support as he carried them from the threshold and into Will's house. Through their messy kiss, Hannibal tripped on the folds of the rug and both Will and Hannibal fell down on the sofa, cradling Will’s neck from on top of him. Hannibal's deft fingers started at Will's fly and half-done belt, shucking his jeans and underwear down in one motion. In another act of man-handling Will as if he was a dead body, he flipped Will over to lie face down and on the couch. The fog of arousal in Will's mind was broken by the sudden sensation of a tongue licking up and down his cheeks.

"Fucking hell, o-oh my God,"

Hannibal didn't relent, and used his large hands to spread Will's cheeks further and start greedily licking at Will's hole. The lascivious laps of his tongue were complimented by various guttural moans that escaped from Will's body. Then, Hannibal made a probing thrust into his hole and Will saw stars. He immediately stiffened up and leaned upwards off the sofa. 

"I'm not going to last any longer if you keep doing that,"

Hannibal's face rose from the curves of Will's ass to look straight at him.

"I noticed you prepared yourself before I came,"

Will sheepishly looked back at Hannibal with a sweat-laden forehead. "I wanted to make it good for you Daddy,"

Hannibal let out an involuntary moan, leaning his head back and slapping Will square on the ass. Hannibal extended his hand out to Will so they could both stand, where Hannibal walked him over to the other side of the sofa. Will realized how obscene they must look - two grown men half-undressed, with rock-hard cocks obscenely bouncing as they walked in a depressingly empty country house. Will's attention refocused to the present when Hannibal's hands pressed him downwards between his shoulder blades, so that the front of Will's torso was bent over the top of the couch

"It's not my office desk, but I think it'll do."

Hannibal gripped his own erection with one hand and brought the tip to Will's entrance, making Will cry out. Hannibal caressed Will's hair as he slowly plunged forward, aided by the natural lubricant of Hannibal's saliva from moments ago. Will's breath accelerated in speed, practically panting as Hannibal came to a hilt inside him.

Hannibal's cock felt massive, as if it'd break him in two. Will couldn't coexist with the realities of the tight pain and tight euphoria right now, until Hannibal leaned forward to whisper in Will's ear.

"You feel amazing, dear Will. Daddy will treat you so good,"

Will's body surrendered to Hannibal's words, and Hannibal slowly rocked in and out of Will. Being filled with Hannibal like this made Will even harder, as the feelings of pain were replaced with sheer euphoria when Hannibal hit Will's prostate. He cried out and involuntarily clenched as Hannibal began to thrust harder, faster. 

That's all they were together, in this moment. Hannibal's one hand gripping Will's hip for better leverage, while the other shifted from caressing the small of Will's back, the curls on his head, or his shoulders. Between mutual moans and cries of pleasure, the air was filled with a steady beat of Hannibal's thighs obscenely slapping Will's pert little ass every time they met. Then, Hannibal angled himself differently to graze Will's prostate and Will visibly shook.

"Fuck, Daddy do that again,"

Hannibal quickly reached to grab Will by the torso and bend him upwards, practically bouncing up and down from every thrust Hannibal gave him. His hand moved upward to cup Will's face again, practically clawing at his cheeks to ground himself. His breath came irregularly, and Will was undeniably filled with Hannibal's hot seed inside him. 

They were both a mess of heavy breathing, sweat, and red-slap-stained skin. Until Hannibal slid himself out of Will, quickly flipped Hannibal around and sunk to his knees. With no hesitation, Hannibal engorged his mouth on Will's cock, sucking at the base and licking the shaft as he could. Will gripped the top of his sofa with unsteady breaths, as his hips involuntarily thrusted into Hannibal's mouth. Then, the white-hot euphoria of an orgasm overcame Will's body and spilled straight down Hannibal's throat, as he unrelentingly sucked as Will found himself in the frantic and blissful peace of the most intense orgasm he's had in a long, long time.

Both men were properly spent and depleted into each other. Hannibal released Will's cock from his mouth and simply laid his head against Will's groin, gripping Will's thighs. The post-ejaculation clarity that came to both of them was wordlessly exchanged in a single look.

* * *

Outside, in the cool night-time air of Wolf Trap Virginia, Will slid the porch door open with two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Hannibal, who now sat on a wooden deck chair. Hannibal smiled as Will took a seat on the deck chair next to him.

"Were you even drunk this evening?"

Hannibal cheekily grinned at Will and took a long sip of the whiskey before responding. "Never. You weren't either,"

"Maybe a little when we were first talking. That four minute warning you gave me was pretty sobering,"

"It occurs to me now, that we never did anything that we discussed over the phone."

That was true. Outside of the practicality of not being in Hannibal's office or having binding mechanisms, Will was never finger-fucked, and Hannibal was barely on Will's cock long enough for it to be considered an actual blowjob.

Will looked up at the moonlight and closed his eyes. He didn't know what the future held, or how to properly articulate what he was now feeling. In one evening, Hannibal had gone from his therapist to a lover. There was no one in the world that knew Will more intimately than Hannibal, and now the reverse was also true. In every sense of the word 'intimate'. 

"I suppose a conversation is warranted," Hannibal said, glancing back at Will.

"I don't have any expectations. We can go back to our regular therapy sessions and talk in long baroque metaphors about the nature of life and death. We can forget this ever happened, if you want," 

"I'm not fond of that option. Are you?"

As articulate as both men were, both of them were slightly at a loss. Neither had ever had a relationship so... intense. Psychologically and now sexually. And it did warrant a conversation that both of them needed and wanted to have, but they didn't know how.

"I have some stipulations," 

Hannibal turned to face Will, unashamed in how enamored he was with him.

"I don't want this facet to spread to other aspects of our relationship. Professionally, or in our sessions." Will took another long sip of his drink.

"I understand. Our demeanor will stay in the bedroom, or whatever rooms we find ourselves naked in,"

Will let out a chuckle and Hannibal smiled too, cheekbones highlighted by the moonlight. 

"I don't want to keep this a secret, but we both value our privacy enough to keep our private lives private,"

"Of course,"

"But I do want to continue this,"

Will extended his hand out past the arm of the deck chair towards Hannibal, where he accepted it. The two men simply sat there, holding hands as the air grew colder, dogs skittered in the background, and the moonlight shined on both of them from the vast darkness around them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be nice to me, this is my first fic but I worked hard on it! I purposely wrote this with the intention to make Will a bit more eloquent than he's usually portrayed on this site. I've noticed that a lot of fics make Will very inarticulate; even the ones where he isn't actively losing his mind a la season 1.


End file.
